forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lythari
| size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Low-light vision | lifespan = | location = | language = Common, Elven | subraces = | climate = Temperate | terrain = Forests | form1 = Wood elf | appearance1 = | form2 = Wolf | appearance2 = | based = | first = }} Lythari (originally Ly-tel-quessir ) are good-aligned elven lycanthropic wolves, similar in appearance to werewolves and often mistaken as such. Lythari differ from werewolves in that they have no hybrid form and are friendly and companionable when in lupine form. Although much less numerous than werewolves, a lot of Lythari are sponsored by the church of Selûne. Ecology Lythari are true lycanthropes. They are born as were-creatures to lycanthrope parents. Lythari packs are almost exclusively found in wood elf lands or on the isle of Evermeet. Lythari propagate using a ritual of bonding that will turn the other party into a lythari. This ritual only works if both parties agree to the transformation. It leaves a permanent scar on the transformed, which resembles a wolf bite. Combat Physical combat is disliked among the Lythari. If they aid in warfare at all it would be in a scouting capacity or as a messenger, using their speed to their advantage. However, if cornered or forced to defend their kin, they have a powerful bite which they can use to great effect. Otherwise, they only attack when hunting, preferring deer, rabbit and wild boar, much like a wolf. Society Lythari packs are small, usually numbering no more than 30, a dozen or so of which will be too young to fend for themselves. They do not fashion metal objects of any kind and the rare spellcasters amongst them tend to be priests of one of the nature deities. All members of a lythari pack are treated equally, with no real leaders. As such, these packs tend to be quite anarchic and are increasingly rare, as most lythari go to live in Faerie, travelling there through portals. Lone lythari are readily accepted within normal wolf packs and treated deferentially but are left out of the pack hierarchy. Evil wolves such as worgs, werewolves and wolfweres will attempt to drive off a lythari or slay him or her if at all possible. They can sense a lythari's goodliness naturally. A nomadic clan of lythari called the Vil Adanrath also inhabits the Endless Wastes. History The lythari were originally elves who came from Faerie to Faerûn around but they changed considerably over the years. By 1374 DR most Faerûnian scholars did not consider them to be Tel-quessir. Notable individuals * Thorn, a Moonhunter and champion of Eilistraee. * Lendri, a Vil Adanrath and blood-brother of Gyaidun, a human. He also stands as kin to Hweilan Inle Merah. * Merah, half–Vil Adanrath Lady of Highwatch, and mother of Hweilan. Appendix Appearances *''Windwalker'' *''Silver Shadows'' * Frostfell * Chosen of Nendawen series ** ** ** * Evermeet: Island of Elves References Connections de:Lythari Category:Lycanthropes Category:Tel-quessir